The letter
by bechloehuh
Summary: "Its obviously not okay, Chloe, since you haven't even looked at me in a week!" Tears escaped the brunette's eyes and, as Chloe knows, it takes a lot to make Beca cry like this. "I just wanna be friends!" Chloe shouted as the tears started falling. She locked her eyes onto Beca's. "Well that's not what I want, Chloe"


**(Credit to Once & Again)**

Chloe was sat with her legs crossed on her big armchair in her and Aubrey's apartment. She was wearing short gym shorts and an oversized t-shirt which rested comfortably against her thighs. In one hand was her phone and in the other was the letter. Beca had given her the letter a week ago and walked away before she could even question what it was.

She had read it over and over about 300 times, and each time she felt a knot in her heart and a lump form in her throat. She hated herself for not talking to Beca about it. But the fact that it had taken Chloe 7 months to get over Beca, because Beca kissed Jesse instead of her, it killed her and confused the shit out of her that Beca was now returning her feelings.

There was a shy knock at the door which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Doors open!"

She sighed as she held a letter tightly in her hand. The door slowly creaked open behind Chloe.

"Aubrey why did you knock-"

"Hi"

_**'That isn't Aubrey's voice'**_ Chloe thought as she dropped the letter on the floor. She stood up and turned around and was met with a familiar voice and a familiar face. "Beca, I thought you were Aubrey"

"Well, I'm not.. I came for my sweater"

"Oh uh, sure" Chloe said, but didn't make any attempt to fetch Beca's sweater. "Can we-"

"Can I just have my sweater?" Beca snapped.

Chloe turned around and walked over to where Beca's sweater was resting on the back of the couch.

Beca looked on the floor and saw the piece of paper. The piece of paper which had her handwriting on it. The piece of paper that she had handed to the redhead and then ran before she could even read it. The piece of paper that had all of her feelings poured onto it. It infuriated her to see it just thrown there haphazardly on the floor. "You missed the trash" she whispered defeatedly.

Chloe turned around and noticed what Beca was looking at on the ground. "I wasn't going to throw it away" she said as she bent down to pick it up.

Beca stood their, eyes fixed on the letter, with Chloe looking back at her. "Can I have it back please?"

"You want the letter back?" Chloe asked sadly, the tone itself was enough to break Beca's heart, and it made it worse when she looked into the redhead's eyes.

The brunette started pacing, "Look, I've humiliated myself enough as it is"

"How?!"

"Because I shouldn't have written all that stuff-"

"Its okay!" Chloe interrupted with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Its obviously not okay, Chloe, since you haven't even looked at me in a week!" Tears escaped the brunette's eyes and, as Chloe knows, it takes a lot to make Beca cry like this.

"I just wanna be friends!" Chloe shouted as the tears started falling. She locked her eyes onto Beca's.

"Well that's not what I want, Chloe!" Beca shouted back, taking a step forward.

"Look, the letter is-"

"Forget the stupid letter!" She sighed, "We both want different things, and I don't think I can handle-"

"I just wanna be friends" Chloe said defeatedly.

"It's hard y'know?" Beca whispered as she walked closer towards the redhead and broke eye contact to look at the girl's lips, holding them there for a second and then looking back into her bright blue tearful eyes.

"I've just been really-"

"Confused, I know" Beca finished Chloe's sentence.

"And Beca I didn't know what to do.. That letter caught me off guard and its just.. I don't want to lose you because you're really important to me" she said quickly, walking forwards to meet the brunette.

Beca looked down at her feet and smiled through her tears, "I am?" she sniffed.

"Yes" Chloe let out a breath, "don't you know that?"

Beca nodded and sighed, taking another step forward so her toes were lined up centimetres away from Chloe's, "you're important to me, too"

"So, can we still be friends, Beca?" Chloe said as tears rolled down her face, trying so hard to hold in her sobs.

"Yes" Beca wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman's waist. Chloe responded by wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders and squeezing tightly. "Of course you're still my friend, Chlo" Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck.

They held each other for a while, breathing in each other's scents and their hearts warming at each other's embrace. There was quite a long pause before Beca spoke up again. "Can you just throw the stupid letter away?"

"I can't" she answered, pulling away to look into Beca's eyes. "I can't throw it away.. I'm gonna keep it forever."

The brunette smiled at the sincerity of the statement. The redhead was surprised when she noticed, for the first time, the close proximity between the two of them. They stood there for what seemed to be hours before Beca spoke up, "C- can I kiss you?"

The redhead closed her eyes and opened them slowly and noticed that Beca was even closer than she was before. "I.. Yes"

Beca slowly closed her eyes and leaned in. The redhead closed her eyes as well but didn't move in case the other girl changed her mind. She felt Beca's warm breath against her lips which made her shudder at the contact.

When the brunette's lips came into contact with Chloe's though, she felt like someone had drained all of the air out of her lungs. A swarm of butterflies formed in her stomach and it felt like her head was going to explode at the intimacy of the moment.

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, but unfortunately felt like 1 second, before Beca pulled away. She looked at the redhead for a sign of at least something, but was met with the girl's closed eyes, a bright smile on her face.

"Open your eyes" Beca whispered. The redhead opened her eyes and her head spun when she noticed how dilated the brunette's eyes were.

"Wow" Chloe breathed, smiling at the brunette. "I.. _Wow_"

Beca let out a breathless laugh but her face turned serious when she noticed how the two of them probably looked right now.

Beca's arms around Chloe's waist.

Chloe's hands stroking the back of Beca's neck.

Faces just less than an inch apart.

Gazing intently into each other's eyes.

"Do it again" Chloe whispered.

"What?" Beca heard clearly what the redhead said but asked anyway, just incase she was imagining it.

"Kiss me again" Chloe whispered almost inaudibly and if it wasn't for their close proximity, Beca wouldn't have even heard her.

The DJ smiled before closing her eyes and leaning in again. Chloe felt another surge of electricity shoot through her body as Beca cupped her cheek in the palm of her hand. this time it was Chloe who pulled away after about a minute.

"I- Beca.. I think- I.."

"Don't shoot me down Chloe" the brunette whispered sounding defeated as another tear slid down her face.

"I'm sorry for not responding to your letter but.. I- Oh god.. Im-"

"What is it?" The brunette asked, confused at why the redhead was lost for words. (She was never lost for words.)

"I love you"

Beca gasped (literally gasped) before smiling intently at Chloe, "you mean it?"

"I do" Chloe let out a breathless laugh and leaned in to kiss the brunette one more time.

"God, I love you too"

* * *

_**Dear Chloe,**_

_**If you're reading this then, you're probably sat in your apartment, eating or watching TV or.. Whatever. I wrote you this letter because I couldn't bare to even think about saying all this to your face. I know, because I'd just end up brushing it off and suggest on watching a movie instead, because I'm scared. I'm scared of how you'll react to this and, honestly, I don't think I can face rejection from you. And as you know, I suck at this whole 'sharing feelings' thing. So, I thought, as long as I wrote it down on paper, I won't get my heart broken if you thought this was stupid. And you probably think it is stupid but hey, I really can't keep this in any longer, so here goes..**_

_**I want to know if you'd believe me if I said I was in love with you. I want to know if you'd question me, or see if I was bluffing. I'd rather you didn't believe me, though, so then that way, I can spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do love you. I didn't plan on this, but you're like, the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that you're my best friend, and yes, this was probably a really stupid idea. But I can't go on like this without telling you exactly how I feel, or what I feel whenever I'm around you.**_

_**As cliché as this sounds, I feel lightheaded and dizzy whenever you're near me and my body goes numb with even the slightest touches. Whenever I look into your eyes it's like i can't look away because they're so beautiful and blue and they just.. They draw me in. Like, they hypnotize me. And as weird as all this sounds, it's like whenever I say something that makes you laugh, I feel happy knowing that I make you happy. It's weird because even when you're not laughing because of me, I just feel happy knowing that you're happy, you know? **_

_**I always seem to miss you, even when I'm with you, I miss you. Which sounds pretty dumb, but its true. Like whenever we're walking somewhere together and you unlink our arms, I feel like just grabbing your hand again because I love the way your arm feels on mine. And whenever we watch a movie and you take your head off of my shoulder to go get a drink or something, I just want you to keep your head on my shoulder because it makes me feel safe. I miss you so much that whenever we're apart, I just can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, I just want to squeeze you so tight and never let go. I miss you so much it hurts. (Kudos for the typical cliché line, right?)**_

_**It's been four years since we first met at the activities fair. That's where this all started. Well, maybe a month after when you invaded my shower. But I do know that I've been in love with you for a very, very long time. I can't believe how long I've been loving you and how long I've actually managed to contain my feelings. I remember the first sentence you spoke to me.**_

_**"Hi, any interest in joining our music group?"**_

_**The look in your eyes and that smile that you gave me melted my heart away. Those smooth cheeks you have which held that smile just made my stomach turn. (In the best way possible, obviously.) As soon as I see your face, or even any part of you, my knees go weak, and my heart throbs hoping to feel you around me. I loved the way you looked at me that day. I could hardly talk properly, my mouth felt numb and I resorted to sarcastic witty comebacks to whatever you or Aubrey said. I wish I would have made a better impression on you, that way, maybe you could have fallen the same way that I fell. Maybe God closed my eyes to other girls that day because you was the only one attracted my attention.**_

_**So thank you. Thank you for that smile that you gave me. That smile that made me fall in love with you. I wish we could talk like this one day, and that I could pour out my feelings to you, in person. But even if you don't love me, I'll always wait for you and no matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I'm finding it hard writing this letter, maybe I've finally decided to tell you all this because I'm alone in my dorm room, hoping to just get a glance of your hair or a smell of your beautiful scent, because thats another thing that I miss. Or maybe I'm telling you all this because its true. And I don't think my heart can take another phone call with you telling me how one of your dick head boyfriends have cheated on you again. Or how someone has stood you up for the fifth time. Because, honestly, you deserve all the happiness in the world Chloe Beale. One day I hope I'll be able to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you, over and over again. One day I want to be the source of your happiness. One day. That's all I need. I'm in love with you Chloe, and that's a promise. Forever.**_

_**Beca**_


End file.
